Brought Back
by mylife9
Summary: This was stepping over the line. Pushing the limit. Exceeding all expectations. It was also when it wouldn't exist anymore. He wouldn't know what hit him. If you messed with him, it was okay, but if you mess with HIM, there was a problem.


**author's note:** i'm so excited! and i just can't hide it! and i know, i know, i know, i know that i want you! *laughs* nope! wrong thing to be singing! *snickers* anyways, here's my new story! it's a _naruto_ story, obviously. i'm very happy! i've always wanted to write a story for this category! i hope you guys like it! *bows*

**author's note two:** this is a one-shot. it will not be multi chaptered.

**disclaimer:** i don't own _naruto_ or anything affiliated with it. _naruto_ belongs to masashi kishimoto, viz media, tv tokyo, cartoon network, disney xd, shonen jump and any other people or companies associated with it. if i owned it… *evil laugh* well… let's just say that… there'd be a LOT more action… *evil snicker* *leer*

**summary:** This was stepping over the line. Pushing the limit. Exceeding all expectations. It was also when it wouldn't exist anymore. He wouldn't know what hit him. If you messed with him, it was okay, but if you mess with HIM, there was a problem.

_Naruto_

_Brought Back_

It was over. Absolutely, whole heartedly, you-blink-and-you'll-miss-it over.

He died.

That stupid prick died.

But no.

That's not why I'm angry.

I'm angry, pissed, furious, OUTRAGED at whom was responsible for such a despicable act.

Who's his killer?

Pein.

That stupid, brainwashed…_monster_ came around and annihilated not only Konaha, but also the love of my life. Wasn't it bad enough that he took away the strongest shinobi village? Or did he just have to go that extra mile and kill him

A simmering, boiling, BURNING anger was building up in me. For once, Kyuubi wasn't mouthing off and adding to my fueling anger. In fact, he wasn't doing anything. It kind of seemed like he was… scared of my anger. Excellent. If even the most feared demon of all time was frightened of a teenage boy's fury over the loss of his love, Pein wouldn't know what hit him.

I arrived at the scene and saw Pein just waiting there with a blank face. I looked around and saw Kakashi, buried up to his shoulders. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, chest not moving up and down. I looked forlornly at him and my rage went cold. Did I mention that this ordeal was going to be over? I did? Excellent. Let me say it again.

Pein. Is. Over.

Before I was able to attack Pein, Tsunade jumps in front, but I manage to protect her from one of Pein's bodies. After telling her to get away so she wouldn't be hurt, I ask the question that rekindles hope in my heart, even though knew the answer wouldn't be what I wanted it to be.

"Is Kakashi-sensei on a mission away from the village?"

Tsunade didn't answer.

"I see…"

I mentally screamed my rage in my mind. I mentally yelled my agony in the sewer in my head. I mentally shouted my pain and hurt and betrayal in my brain. I mentally broke. I mentally snapped. I mentally fell apart.

I felt something in me break. The pieces of it falling around m like glass. Shattering when thy hit the cold floor.

I was not whole anymore.

The fight started. I managed to kill that summoning woman. She was the weakest link. Plus, I managed to kill another one of Pein's bodies that did… something. Who cares right? I know I didn't. I would burn through the entire world, all of heaven and all of hell to be reunited with Kakashi.

I reached my limit in Sage Mode, but brought it back with a clone. I took out two more Peins, one of which was the one I had taken out earlier, leaving three left, the main one and two others. I was closer to avenging the death of my love.

Now, having a black rod stabbed through the palms of your hand hurts like _HELL_. No joke. It's not something I'd want to be out through again. But, compared to the pain my heart was feeling, the pain my soul was feeling, it was like an itch. It was uncomfortable, but something I could ignore. Pein started ranting about his namesake but I only had half a mind on him.

I guess Kyuubi was over his fear of my cold rage because all he was saying was to let him give me the power to destroy Pein, to get back at Pein for killing Kakashi, for murdering Kakashi. I ignored him. His ramblings about power always annoyed me.

Several more black rods were stabbed into various parts along my body, but they were still inconsequential. I was still focused on my goal of killing Pein for taking my love away from me. No one gave him the right to do that, the bastard, so why would he?

Bastard probably knew that Kakashi and I had something going on. I'd love to know how he figured that out though.

Okay. I like Hinata. She's a bit weird and she blushes a lot and speaks too softly and stutters too much, but she's okay. But I completely hate her right now. She's so fucking stupid! I even _told_ her she was no match for Pein but she goes ahead and fights him anyway. Her love confession shocked me but made sense after I thought about it.

Her getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter just FINALLY made me snap. The ENTIRE time of Pein "fighting" Hinata, and basically pretty much when I was pinned to the ground by the hands with the rods, Kyuubi had been tempting me. Telling me to let him out a bit. Telling me that he'd let me keep control of all of his power. Telling me that nothing would feel better than my hands ripping apart Pein, the enemy, the murderer of Kakashi, my lover. Telling me that nothing would be as sweet as me being bathed in the killer's blood. telling me that I'd finally get the justice and revenge I've been craving ever since I found my love dead.

I went to four tails immediately, and quickly went to six tails. I couldn't control myself. Kyuubi was taking over and getting out, and I was doing nothing to stop him. I wanted him to take over. to let Kyuubi turn Konaha into a chapter in a history textbook. to let Kyuubi completely annihilate all living beings. To let Kyuubi turn the world into ash.

In my mind, I was suspended due to disbelief. I came in to find Konaha completely decimated. Many shinobi lost their lives fighting Pein and even more were injured or just hanging on to life. Tsunade had used up her jutsu already and was standing through sheer will power alone. And Kakashi was dead.

For some reason, though I don't think it's that hard to figure out, I kept coming back to that fact. That realization. I accepted that shinobi were dead and others close to it. I accepted that Konaha was gone. I accepted that Tsunade was hanging on by a thread.

But, I didn't accept that Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi-sensei, the Copy Cat Ninja, the jounin, the ex-ANBU captain, my teacher, my friend, MY LOVER, was dead, gone, never coming back again, completely gone from this world. It was impossible to imagine. It's probably why I'm about to pull off the seal to Kyuubi's cage. I didn't want to feel anymore. The pain, the agony, the hurt, the heartbreak. It was all too much. I needed it to end.

But it didn't.

Instead, I see the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime himself, standing in front of me with his trademark white cloak with red flames licking the bottom, a golden mane as hair, bright, blue eyes and a jounin vest. He has a smile on his face.

After Kyuubi gets mad at seeing him there, the Fourth takes us, minus Kyuubi, to someplace different. There, I learn that he's my father, his name is Mianto Namikaze, he sealed the Kyuubi in me (for which I gave him an awesome punch to the stomach) and that he believed in me.

Him telling me he believed in me snapped me out of my stupor. Hearing that instilled hope in me. Not only was the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime, my hero and idol telling me he believed in me, but it was also my father who told me he believed in me, Hope bubbled in my chest. I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt like I was invincible. I felt like I was immortal. I felt that everything I wished for would happen.

I managed to suppress Kyuubi and revert back to myself after my father helped me out. I see that Pein is nowhere to be found.

Looking around, I finally take in the amount of damage that has happened. Konaha is literally just a crater in the earth. There's debris all over the place, on top of people, houses, buildings. I can see many people are injured and dead and just barely hanging in there. It depresses me. To see a great, strong village that was the center of everything completely and utterly…gone…made me want to cry. I wanted to run around and scream my head off. But I couldn't do that. I needed to stay focused on my goal. Acting like a person who's never seen tragedy wouldn't help anyone.

I learn from everyone that Pein resides in the tallest place near Konaha. I also learn that the piercings in Pein's body are chakra receptors, so I stick one in my hand to follow the main Pein's chakra, and I immediately head over there, seeing as how I'm the only one capable of defeating him at the moment.

Upon reaching Pein's hideout, I fall calm. Why? I don't really know. Maybe it was because I knew I could defeat him, saying as how I did once before. Maybe it was because I knew that getting angry would only make things worse. Maybe because I knew that if I failed, I'd be reunited with him again. Maybe because I knew that, no matter what, I'd be able to take Pein down with me, protecting everyone I knew and loved. I'm not too sure why I felt calm, but I knew it was probably the best thing to do.

I walk into a wide, open space, and I go into defense mode. I prepare for an attack to come my way, but it doesn't. Instead, I see a woman with blue hair in an Akatsuki cloak, looking either very sad or she had a blank face, facing me, and she was standing next to this weird machine. I could see all of these pipes and wires on the machine. In the machine, I could see a very emaciated body, that had its legs enclosed in a block of metal and its arms were also closed in metal. The body had black hair that covered the right side of its face and its head was hanging down. I was startled to find that the body was alive after it lifted up its head. It looked at me and I saw the eyes that the Pein bodies had, the Rinnegan.

The body, which I saw was a male, started to talk about why he was doing what he was doing. He said that it was to bring peace and to end conflict between the elemental countries. He said it was what Jiriya-sensei would have wanted. He said that capturing all of the bijuu would help people understand the pain he had gone though. He wanted the world to understand what he had gone through when he lost his friend, Yahiko.

I looked at him sadly. Didn't he know that everybody had pain in their hearts? Some had more pain than others, but everyone had something that had happened to them that makes them sad. Everyone, at one time or another, put their handover their heart and stared forlornly out of the window.

I talked to him. For some unfathomable reason, I was able to talk Nagato out of getting all of the tailed beasts and instilling fear and pain in people's hearts. I convinced him to stop what he was doing by saying that I believed in what Jiriya-sensei said: 'That one day, everyone would understand each other.'

After looking to see if what I said was true, Nagato said he wouldn't do anything anymore and would leave everything to me. He said before he stopped, that he would do one more thing, just for me. He briefly explained that each body had a different power, which I already knew. After telling me what each body did, he told me that he had the power of control over life and death.

I immediately perked up. Life and death? Is he serious? He could really do that? I stared at him suspiciously. This was too good to be true. There had to be a catch. Is he honestly telling me that he could bring people back to life? That, just like that, he could bring back the person I've been fighting for the entire time? That I would finally get to see him, to hold him, to love him again? That when I left here, I could go back to him, and find him alive and well? That it would be like nothing has changed and that when I get back to him, hell be his usual, perverted self?

The disbelief must have shown on my face because Nagato said it was true. He could actually bring the dead back to life. The only price would be his life, due to the fact that he's as thin a blade a grass and all of the chakra he lost today.

I couldn't have cared less about the price. I was willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING in order for Kakashi to come back to me. The fact that my enemy was going to give his life away to bring the one I needed back to life was kind of the ultimate justice. If he did that, then I would have done what I had set out to do: kill Pein and get revenge for Kakashi's death.

And then, he did it. Nagato actually gave up his life in order to bring people back from the dead. I couldn't believe it.

After talking to the blue haired chick for a minute (I learned that her name was Konan), she left to go wherever and I rushed to go back to Kakashi.

Unless you've experienced the death and resurrection of a loved one, you have NO idea how content, happy ECSTATIC I'm feeling right now. Even watching a loved one come out of a coma doesn't even compare to what I'm feeling now. Happiness was pouring from every pore in my body. I couldn't keep my eyes from lighting up in joy. I couldn't stop my body from pushing itself past its limits in order to get to Kakashi. I couldn't do anything but rush to his side. I needed to be there when he woke up. I craved to be there when he opened his gray and red eyes. I demanded to be there when he started moving. I longed to be there when he finally realized where he was. I had, absolutely had, to be there.

I arrive back to where Kakashi is and take him out of his prison of debris and lay him on the ground. I check his body to make sure that

I wasn't missing anything that could harm him and also make sure that he wasn't missing anything.

After checking for danger, I just sat there, threading my fingers through his lopsided silver hair with a content smile on my face. I knew he was going to come back to me now. Nagato promised. All I had to do was be patient. But let me tell you. The minutes it took getting over here and this waiting for Kakashi to wake up were the longest in my entire life. There was so much anticipation built up in me. Every second I thought, "This is it. He's going to wake up now." And every second, I would be disappointed.

As time went by, I became desperate. Why wasn't he waking up? I checked his body again, this time scrutinizing everything about him, to make sure nothing was wrong with him. I couldn't find anything. So why wasn't he waking up? I was on the verge of a breakdown and just as I was about to get up and hunt Konan down so she could join her beloved Nagato, he woke up. Kakashi woke up.

I instantly hovered over him, combing his hair back frantically, trying to make sure that what I was seeing was REAL and not some illusion. My eyes were wide and I was holding my breath. I was desperately hoping that I wasn't seeing things.

He shifted his body a bit, a little twist and turn showing he was coming back into consciousness. HE moved his head back and forth and groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he had a far away look in his eyes before his gray and red eyes focused on me.

A moment of incomprehension passed before realization hit.

He was awake. HE was awake. He was AWAKE.

There was no way to deny it. He was sitting up clutching his head, looking around. I was the luckiest person of all time. There was, there is and there will be NO ONE who will ever be as happy, content, delighted, elated, thrilled, jubilant as I am right this very moment, watching the love of my life focus and reach out to me, pulling me close so he could hold me tight, lifting my head up and smiling softly, stroking his thumb over my cheekbone causing me to lean into it and making my eyes close as he gently used both hands to pull my face closer to his.

And then we kissed, and my mind went unbelievably blank. So much emotion rushed through me that it was like a supernova.

Out kiss was full of passion, hope, desire, love, ecstasy, protection, possession, lust, disbelief, acceptance. It was full of emotions everyone has heard of before and many people haven't. It… It was indescribable to _finally_ be with Kakashi. To _finally_ feel him in my arms. To _finally_ see him breathing and alive and well with my own two eyes. To _finally_ know that he didn't go anywhere, that he was here with me and no one else. No one would take me from him or him from me. We were inseparable.

And that's when it hit me. I needed him. I needed this man. I needed Kakashi Hatake. If he left me, my world would be blown up. *snorts* Please. Who am I kidding? If he left, for any reason, I wouldn't have a world. It wouldn't blow up or turn to ash. It would simply… Disappear. Fade before my eyes before I'm left in darkness and despair and depression.

I looked at him, and he knew. He knew exactly how I was feeling at the moment. He knew that all I wanted, want and will want, needed, need and will need, was him and him alone. Just Kakashi. Nobody else.

He chuckled a bit and laid me down on the ground next to him. The rocks surrounding us didn't let us see what was going on. I didn't care though, and judging by the look of lust he was giving me, he didn't either. He threw off his mask and headband haphazardly on the ground and leaned forward. He nibbled my ear and I giggled a bit. I felt him smirk then his hand was unzipping my orange and black jacket, making it pool around my shoulders. I did the same with his Jounin vest and slid it off his broad shoulders.

His lips trailed down to my neck and I shivered unconsciously as he sucked on my jugular. His lips left and I whined at the loss of contact. He slipped off my black shirt then reattached his pale lips onto mine. His cold hands roamed around my body and I gasped in surprise when he palmed my growing erection. Kakashi took that chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth. He licked every crevice of my mouth and I sometimes would play around with his tongue.

"K-Kaka...shii..." I managed to moan out as he rubbed my erection more furiously. He grinned against my lips and I mewled, entangling my fingers in my lover's soft gray locks. I felt him swiftly unzip the zipper to my pants and I sighed as the restraining fabric that was holding back my erection left, thrown about on the ground. All was left were my green boxers that now, had been quickly taken off. I hissed as cold air suddenly brushed against my shaft.

"Shit! Kakashi..." I breathed into my lover's ear. He smirked down at me, his sharingan swirling around his pupil lazily. He was looking me up and down lustfully and I shivered once again. I grabbed the hem of his dark-blue shirt and I lifted it up, he helped me by raising his hands. I licked my lips when I was greeted by his milky-white skin. I gently traced the scars that littered his body with my thumb. He just looked at me lovingly.

"Naruto..." He said my name with his usual baritone voice, but with more passion than he used on anything else. I slowly let my finger tips brush his skin as I trailed down his body, stopping to cup his biceps. I squeezed them, loving how they were so muscled. I looked down at my frame and 'tch'ed. I didn't have any scars thanks to the Kyuubi, and luckily I was tanned all over. I had some muscle, but not as much as Kakashi.

I lowered my hands again and put my index finger and went down each pack of his six-pack. I finally reached his pants and I wasted no time in unzipping it and pulled them down along with the boxers, Kakashi wiggled out of them immediately. I gulped as I stared at his raging hard-on. I would never get used to the sheer size of it. It was a wonder how it had fit in me after all those times we had done it. I vaguely remembered the time when he practically dragged me in the forest of death after practice and fucked me so hard I had shitted blood for weeks. Damn that horny bastard. I grinned up at him.

"I'm waiting...Kakashi-sensei." I said, looking up at him. His eyes widened and I saw his cock twitch in excitement. He leaned down again and chastely kissed my lips. He put a hand on my bare shoulder and gently laid me back on my jacket. He sat back on his knees and spread my legs open. I blushed and tried to close them, but strong hands against my inner thighs stopped me from doing so.

"Awhile ago you were acting so bold...now you just look like a blushing school-girl." I sputtered and flushed. I was about to retort when he took my organ in his mouth. I moaned and clutched his hair. I urged him downward, but he just kept still. I growled which soon turned into a moan when he licked the underside of my cock, the tip of his tongue focusing on the pulsing vein there.

"Aah! Kakashi!"

He bobbed his head and occasionally scraped his teeth on my cock. I let out a loud moan when he deep-throated me. I felt him smirk and gasped when I felt something squirm inside me. I hadn't even noticed that he had put his finger in there. He chuckled at my surprise and I glared down at him. I tugged his hair.

"Get on with it old man." I growled.

If he didn't have my dick in his mouth, I was sure he would have scoffed at being called an old man. I bucked my hips when he continued to deep-throat me and he held my tanned hip with his free hand. He twisted his finger around and I moaned, spreading my legs wider. Kakashi added a second finger and I hissed. It had been a long time since we had last done it considering I had been training with Fukasaku. I shuddered as an image of the old toad flashed through my mind. I should not be thinking about him while my lover was sucking me off.

I felt Kakashi's thumb start to rub soothing circles on my hips and I smiled. He must have sensed my uneasiness. I bucked once again as he added a third finger. I winced at the pain and bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Nnngh...Kakashi...it hurts..."

He let go of my cock and looked up at me. He leaned up and traced the whisker-like marks on my cheeks before going up to my eyebrows and straightening them out. I had furrowed them in my pain I guessed. He kissed my nose chastely and went down to my lips. He hovered over them for a bit, looking deeply into my eyes while I did the same. He snaked and around my neck and brought me up to kiss him. I moaned when his fingers shifted a bit to brush against my prostate. I felt his tongue slip past my lips and his fingers pound into that spot again. I pulled away.

"Ah! Faster!"

I screamed, practically begging him to go harder, faster, deeper. He just smiled down at me and slowed down his pace. I growled and grabbed his wrist. I tried to jerk them forward but the fingers left me all together. I whined a bit before a pale finger was at my lips, silencing me.

"Shh, love. All will be better soon." I groaned.

"But I want to feel you inside me now!" I demanded, puffing out my cheeks in a pout. He chuckled, his eyes closing. I smiled as the deep voice washed over me. I sat up and gently laid spread his legs apart. He looked at me curiously.

"Naru...?"

I just grinned up at him and crawled onto his lap. I wound my arms around his neck and put my legs on either side of him. I lifted myself up a bit, clinging onto him. He grabbed my hips in response and he slowly guided me down. I felt the tip of his dick nudge my orifice.

"Nnngh..."

He stopped almost immediately.

"It's okay, koi. It'll feel better soon." I nodded at his comforting words and lowered myself again. I winced when pushed against my entrance until he was inside. When I was half-way there, I stopped. I could see Kakashi's face scrunched up in, what I could tell, self-control. I smiled and pressed my sweaty forehead against his own. He finally opened his eyes and gave me a shaky-smile. I felt his hands quiver on my hips and I placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. He was a lot bigger than his fingers, that was for sure.

I lowered myself once again and when he was fully sheathed in me, I let out a sigh of relief. I stayed there for a few seconds before wiggling my hips experimentally. He groaned and the hands on my hips tightened on their hold. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and took deep even breaths. I petted tangled my fingers in his hair and shifted my feet so that I was sitting on my haunches. I slowly moved up and down and before long, I was frantically riding him. I put my hands on his shoulders as I moved my hips, Kakashi's hands helping me.

He was looking up at me, mismatched eyes boring into my cerulean ones. I brought a hand up and noticed the wound on my hand had yet to heal. It was suddenly grabbed and brought to my lover's pale lips. He licked it and placed it on his cheek. I leaned down and kissed him, mustering all of my emotions into that kiss. I pulled away when his dick suddenly rammed into my prostate. He grinned and grabbed my hips harder. They were sure to bruise before this.

I was suddenly pushed down and my legs were pulled up to Kakashi's shoulders, the back of my knee's resting comfortably there. He pushed in and my moan reached an octave higher as he hit my prostate dead on.

"Mmm! So good Kakashi!" I said, closing my eyes in bliss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought my face to burrow into his neck. He continued to pound mercilessly into me, I could feel my hold quiver. I felt his ball sack slap against my ass crack and I heard the squelching noise as he pushed in. The pre-cum of his dick probably the cause of it. When he pulled out I could hear and feel a slight suction. His big hands suddenly grabbed my ass cheeks and spread them apart. He went into me deeper than before and my eyes bulged.

"Harder, Kakashi! Faster goddamn you!" I yelled.

He grunted in my ear and sat on his haunches, spreading his legs apart so that each time he thrust forward, his inner thighs would rub against my hips. He practically bent me in half, testing my flexibility. He moaned loudly, clinging to him like he was my last life-line.

"Oh god, Kakashi! So good! Mmmm!"

He grabbed my forgotten hard-on that had been rubbing against my stomach and stroked it. He pumped it in time with his thrusts and I felt a familiar coil in my lower stomach. He groaned and shut my eyes.

"I'm...coming...Kakashiii!"

White dots exploded before my eyes as I screamed in pure ecstasy. I felt my walls clench around my lover's dick and I heard Kakashi groan, calling out my name and coming inside me. I felt my semen spill onto our chests and stomachs. I shot load after load after load, until I was sure I had been milked dry. Kakashi was still riding out his orgasm inside me, the squelching noises becoming louder. After he was done, he lay on top of me, exhausted, I could tell. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my sweaty hair. When he pulled out of me, we both let out a groan. I shivered as I felt his warm essence slip out from inside my orifice and slide down thighs. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

"I love you so much...Naruto."

I felt my heart skip a beat; it was the first time Kakashi had ever admitted it. I hugged him tighter and entangled our legs together.

"I love you too, Kakashi." I breathed while smiling. He kissed the top of my forehead and chuckled.

**author's note:** it's done! it's finally done! it took me FOREVER to write this! i forget how i came up with this idea, probably from reading too many kakashi/naruto stories and listening to songs that fit that couple perfectly, but i really got inspired after naruto shippuden episode 162 (i believe). the story just blossomed from there.

**author's note two:** this story is made possible by the author _Adevlo D._ she went above and beyond helping me with this story. she gave me info and details on what happened in the storyline and wrote that awesome lemon (isn't it just great?). she even proofread it for me and cleaned it up a bit and added some details and made up the title! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH _ADEVLO D_! you guys should scurry on over and check out her stories! they're simply superb!

**author's note three:** alright. last one guys. please let me know what you think about this story okay? was it rushed (which in hindsight kind of seems like it is…) too slow, not enough action too much repetition? are there any grammar/punctuation mistakes? please let me know in a review or something alright? until next time and thanks for reading! (p.s. should i add a little more after the lemon just to wrap things up a bit or leave it the way it is?)


End file.
